


Town Dance

by Lady_Banana



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Tangled (2010), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disney AU, I need help, I rewatched Tangled once and due to my friend sucking at impulse control, I will write more scenes as Klance, Keith is now a Disney Prince(ss), M/M, Pidge is Maximus, Shiro is Pascal, Tangled AU, like a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Banana/pseuds/Lady_Banana
Summary: A teenager who had spent all his life locked away in a tower is guided to the kingdom that spawns lanterns each night on the missing prince’s birthday, by a wanted criminal. The criminal who had lost sight of the one he was accompanying for a moment and then sees them dancing in a crowd that he created.~~~A Klance Tangled AU that no one asked for but shall receive anyways since I rewatched Tangled and I love the movie sm~~~





	Town Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Lance-Flynn/Eugene  
> Keith-Rapunzel  
> Pidge-Mazimus (she fits the bill so well and yes, yes she is a horse for this)  
> Shiro-Pascal (and yup Shiro is a chameleon)  
> ~~~  
> Here’s the scene in full to watch it if you’d like: https://youtu.be/chppF5jqKNw
> 
> And here’s just the song for this scene: https://youtu.be/XYfySVrQxto

The teen with impossibly long midnight hair excitedly bounced softly closer to the kingdom gates.  
He smiled giddily, oblivious to the poster with ‘Wanted’ printed across it in bold lettering and his companion’s face on it in picturesque detail aside from an unsightly nose. As Keith stood, bouncing on the balls of his feet, admiring the kingdom, Lance’s eyes drifted from the sight of pure childish excitement to the poster.  
Lance’s face grew darker as he slowly followed Keith, stopping at the poster to rip it from the stone wall, earning a look of displeasure from the horse named Pidge. Lance rolled his eyes and shoved the now balled up poster into the horse’s mouth.  
Pidge then proceeded to spit out so it plastered all over the thief’s face. The horse seemed to laugh at the sight of Lance having that disastrous nose. Lance wiped off the slobber covered paper and snarled at the horse before pushing it a few steps to the left. The horse retaliated and shoved Lance to the right harder than Lance had shoved Pidge. Lance growled slightly and after regaining his balance and tried to place the horse into a headlock. As Lance soon realised, if you have to lift your leg off the ground to try and complete the headlock with the rest of your body, leaving important limbs to the mercy of a bloodthirsty horse, it probably isn’t the best idea. Lance swore softly as Pidge bit down onto his leg. The pair was stopped by the evil look that Shiro gave them from Keith’s head, stopping both Lance and Pidge in their tracks.  
Pidge reluctantly stopped biting Lance’s leg, which was lowered slowly as well as his arms. Lance gave one final elbow while pouting and Pidge returned the favour by ramming the side of her body into Lance’s side.  
Keith wandered into the town, his face soft with the excitement of finally being in the city that birthed the lights each year. As Keith attempted to move further into the busy crowds he was jerked back by a sharp tug on his hair, he turned around to see people kicking the massive trail and Keith turned on his heel and started bundling them up, mirroring what Lance had quickly started to do as Keith had tried to wander in. Lance moved to stand in front of Keith, presenting a large bundle of smooth black hair and a warm sympathetic smile.  
Eyes moving around to see if there was a solution to the giant mass of hair, Lance spotted three young girls braiding each other’s hair in a small line on a fountain edge. Giving Keith a quick glance, Lance made a sharp whistle, catching the attention of the three children. Lance held out his arms and the three children giggled excitedly as Keith extended his own arms, giving Lance a quizzical look.  
As he was guided to sit down on the stone ground, Keith sat and waited as the three children giggled as they lifted heavy sections of hair off the ground while skipping. Lance found himself leaning against a half wall, watching as the children giggled and joked with a beaming Keith. A small smile started to spread across the criminal’s face, it was soon wiped straight away as he ducked to avoid the view of two guards walking by behind him. As they were out of sight Lance looked back to Keith, who was now standing and twisting his head to try and admire the braid the three girls had created. Lance felt his smug facade fall away and instead of the usual scramble to recover and hide it from the world and he didn’t care, that is until a certain horse gave him a sly look. Pushing Pidge’s (somehow) smug face out of his own, Lance looked to Keith who skipped over to the other man and grabbed his arm, dragging him into the city.  
Keith stopped by each stall, inspecting every item like he had never seen it before, inspecting pots and pans, admiring everyone like it was the missing princess’s crown. Lance frowning slightly as Keith held a pan in his hand, remembering the many, many times that he had been struck with one. As Lance was off in is own thoughts, Keith wrapped his fingers around Lance’s wrist and tugged excitedly.  
The pair moved around town, Keith occasionally asking Lance what something was.  
They stopped buy a small merchant selling small flags with the sun emblem, Lance looked towards Keith who looked at them. As Keith wandered off to the side Lance fished out some random coins from a pocket and paid the man, taking the small flag and turning to present it to Keith, who looked to Lance and then to the flag before his face split into a grin and he plucked the flag from Lance’s hands and lined it up with the real sun, Lance leaned in to see what Keith was doing and after Lance had seen, Keith brought the flag down, turning to give him a soft smile that kept Lance entranced.  
The short teen’s bright purple silver eyes shining with excitement, the soft smile that was there purely because he was given a small piece of cloth. Small and barely existent freckles scattered across his face and pink colouring underneath the soft marks, his fringe, even though it had been pulled into the braid, some strands fell loose and draped over his forehead. Keith gave a soft giggle from the giddiness and pulled Lance into the tangle of people once again.  
Soon Keith had joined in with some children in creating drawings in the town square. Small doodles drawn by the children circled around a swirling masterpiece that Keith had drawn. Lance’s mouth softly opened in awe as Keith stood up and brushed his hair from his face, leaving a mark from his pastel covered hands. Lance softly held onto Keith’s shoulder and turned him, and then with his remaining hand held Keith’s chin in place. Lance felt himself forget what he was doing and felt himself admiring him again. Keith frowned slightly at the sudden touching and raised an eyebrow at Lance, who felt warmth spread through his chest, hastily continued doing what he was originally doing. Removing the hand from his shoulder Lance used that hand to start rubbing at the soft purple mark.  
Keith smiled softly as Lance tried to get rid of the mark, his focus completely on that, leaving Keith to look at the thief without worry of being seen. Lance’s tongue stuck slightly out in concentration and his face was slightly tinted with pink, the colour seemed to grow darker as Keith looked. Lance’s blue eyes focused straight at his forehead.  
Lance’s eyes darted down to the other male as he started up at him and with each passing second he felt his face get warmer slightly so he focused back to the smudge which was entirely gone. Lance pretended to scrub with his thumb for a few more seconds and smiled at Keith while doing so. Lance reluctantly let go of Keith’s chin. Soon they moved to a small bakery and bought two cupcakes. As Keith relentlessly dragged Lance around, Lance felt himself chuckle on occasion when he saw Keith’s bright face.  
Lance’s eyes fell on two guards coming their way and before he thought anything, Lance tangled his fingers into Keith’s and softly but quickly pulled him to a nearby hiding spot. Pressing a finger to his lips, Lance silently quietened Keith, and looked over his shoulder to check if the guards were gone. Lance turned back and grinned at Keith, who had finally raised his cupcake to his mouth, he paused to smile back at Lance before starting to eat the cupcake he held.  
Soon after they finished Lance found himself being guided to a library, they spent a few hours lazily spending time surrounded by a halo of open books.  
Lance sat, leaning over to view the book as a tired Keith chatted softly about the contents of the book, Keith leaning softly into Lance.  
Keith sat up straight eventually and stretched, absentmindedly commenting that he was hungry since he hadn’t eaten for a while.  
The pair packed up the books and made their way to the various stalls to get some food. Lance and Keith stood in line to a small food cart. Keith felt himself drawn to the mural and the mother with her children sitting in front of it.  
The eldest child held out a flower to their baby sibling and told them that the flower they placed down at the foot of the tiles. Then Keith’s attention was drawn to musicians that walked by, playing their music. He walked to the clearing, following the music and started twirling around, which soon escalated to dancing. Keith felt a giddy rush run through him, just like the same one that had crashed into him as he left the tower for the first time, or when he entered the city earlier today. He saw a little boy bouncing along to the music and smiling, Keith danced over to him and grabbed hold of the child’s hand and after a quick confirmation look towards the parents he danced with the little child into the open area. Lance, having bought the two of them food turned around to see a missing Keith, sighing he searched through crowds and made his way to where Pidge was standing, who being a horse, created a space to squeeze in between spectators to what Lance would soon find as a golden sight.  
Keith had linked arms with some townspeople and started dancing around the kingdom emblem, spectators had gathered to see this gorgeous and cheerful teen dancing with children and adults alike. He attracted other people into the dancing group. Keith spun around and saw Lance smiling and watching him and beckoned for Lance to join in, Lance shook his head slightly and Keith was pulled into the dance once again, just a few seconds before Lance stumbled into the swirling bodies because Pidge had pushed him in. Lance had only regained his balance before a woman had grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him into dance. Lance and his dancing partner weaved through bodies and spun around laughter and clapping almost entirely blocking out the sound of music. Lance could only see glimpses of Keith through the crowd. A flash of the red tunic he wore. A section of a flower adorned braid. Each new partner that Lance danced with he never even brushed against Keith until Lance and Keith’s partners both danced away, so in keeping with the barely audible tone Lance held out his hand and danced towards Keith. Keith smiled softly and moved to join up with Lance but the pair’s hands brushed, the two were brushed away by new partners, the shared quick smiles and soon were separated again.  
They danced until the sun wove down and soon the only light came from warm lanterns strung between stores and the shining stars. Soon the music grew faster as it came to a close and Lance felt him separate from his dancing partner, softly chuckling he saw that Keith’s partner had left Keith and danced off, winking to Lance and giving a knowing smile before disappearing into the crowd. Lance, in slight shock from the townsperson, blinked a few times before his face flushed with a soft pink, one thought on his mind. ‘Am I really that transparent?’  
Keith frowned slightly as his eyes caught on Lance who stared off into the distance, red in the face, Keith felt his hopes, which he had been unaware that where even raised came crashing down, leaving a tight and quick burst of a strange ache before Lance turned to him and smiled. Keith started to grow confused as Lance smiled at him like that, raising his hopes that he liked him back yet Lance had looked off in the distance growing red as he did so, Keith softly shook his head softly. Lance and Keith moved towards each other and as the music came to an end they held hands together, the pair found their bodies flush and they breathed heavily from dancing for ages. They smiled as their eyes met and they both giggled and smiles formed into grins. Lance looked towards Keith, whose face was flushed from dancing, eyes shining bright and even in the dim light Lance could still see a few freckles on the bridge of his nose. While Lance stared at Keith, his heart slowly sunk as the realisation clicked in place, unknowingly to Lance he wasn’t the only one this was happening to. Keith looked up to Lance who was looking down at him, his fringe obscured his view of Lance a bit but he could still see the wanted man smiling fondly towards him. Someone shouted out, instruction everyone to get onto the boats to send off lanterns, popping the bubble Lance and Keith had encasing them. Keith moved his arms off Lance reluctantly. Lance moved his arms away as well, one hand finding itself rubbing his neck awkwardly. Lance motioned towards the docks and Keith smiled softly, avoiding to meet Lance eyes.


End file.
